Something More
by hklover12
Summary: A cute LillyJoe fic please R&R Songfic:Something More by: Aly & AJ LOE


(Lilly's POV)

_**I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue and brown eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way.**__  
_

God tonight has to be the most boring night of my life. I know what your thinking me Lillian Marie Truscott has nothing to do on a Friday night WTF. Usually Im with Miley at a Hannah concert but she had a date with Nick Jonas tonight. I decided to go do something any thing at that matter. Quickly I slipped on a pair of tight skinny jeans that I borrowed from Miley and a white shirt with a sparkly heart bedazzled on the front. Grabbing my Roxy purse and slipping on my white and blue Vans, I rushed out the door. The automatic porch light flicked on as I stepped down the walk. Fiddling with my purse trying to find my keys I dint notice the other car in the driveway. Lifting up my head I dropped the keys in shock. Joe Jonas was leaning up against his candy apple red convertible. He smiled and waved his left hand, the ring on his finger glistened in the light, why does he have to be soooo cute.

_**And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
we would be something more.**_**  
**

"What are you doing here?" I asked bending down to pick up the keys.

"Oh, well I came over to ask if you wanted to go see a movie or go for a ride but I see your going some place." He babbled with a sad kind of look pulling at his mouth with every word.

"Pff, I was just going to get some milk, I would love to go see a movie with you." I lied, almost screaming stuffing my keys into my purse. His frown quickly lit up into a large grin.

"GRATE..Oh I mean cool hop in!" He shouted but catching himself he softened and opened the door for me than ran around to the driver's seat and go in. I ran over and slid in with no hesitation. I guess my night isn't going to be boring after all. I thought as we pulled out of the drive way.

_**In black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone.  
And Now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen every day.**_

At the drive-in it was praticly a ghost town and the only thing playing was a sappy black and white love stories but who cares. Joe and I where sitting in the back seat of the convertible with the top down. I was kind of nerves, well you see I really like Joe but im to scared that he doesn't like me back. My eyes fluttered a little, laying my head on the door I looked up at the screen. Suddenly my phone reserved a text. Pulling it out of my purse I glanced at the little letters.

**JoeJ:** U R 2 Cute when ur half asleep, U wanna go 4 a drive. :)

I couldn't believe my eyes he said I was cute he must like me. Shutting my phone I glanced over at Joe he had a large grin plastered on his face. I smiled back and nodded and we both hopped up to the front seats and got out of the drive-in. **  
**

_**And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.**_

We drove for a wile the wind whipped my hair so much I had to tie it up in a pony tail. Suddenly the car came to a stop close to the beach. I glanced at Joe but all he did was give me his or what the fans call it was his sexy smile. My eyes grew big as we got out and made our way down to the water. Taking my shoes off I let the waves crash down on my freshly painted toes. The moon illuminated on the ocean it also gave Joe's black hair a certain glow. He stepped up next to me and shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

"Lil..Can I ask your opinion on something?" He asked shuddering a little.

"Yah..What's up Joe." I said looking him strait in the face inches away.

_**Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)  
We would be something more, something more, something more.**_

I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.  
We know what is false, and we know what is real.

And I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"...  
I didnt want the night to end...

"Well you see I have this friend and he really likes this girl but he doesn't know if she likes him back what should he do?" Joe asked paceing a little. I gazed up at his brown orbs he sereced my face for an answer.

"Well... He should just go up to her and ask her how she feels about him it never hurts to ask." I said smiling a little. He smiled a little too.

"Thanks Lil I'll tell him that." He said turning to look at the water kicking at it softly.

"Your welcome I'm happy to help." I said looking back at the water agin. We stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"God, I cant take this anymore!" Joe shouted as he spun me around and crashed his lips to mine. I was a little taken back but quickly I rapped my hands around his neck and he slid his around my waist it lasted for what seamed like an eternity. Finally we parted, Joe rested he forehead on mine and stared at me.

"Well, Im guessing your friend got his answer." I whispered grinning like an idiot.

"You bet, now lets go for a ride. Race you to the car." Joe said running off to the car. I yelled at him as I ran to catch up. Now I know that boring Friday nights can turn into something more.

_**And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.  
And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.**_

Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)  
Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah


End file.
